


Restless Night

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, F/M, season 3 character love, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee can't recharge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: chose a prompt from the master list and write for it (chosen prompt: Setting - Someone else's room at midnight)
> 
> for the April 16 round over at tf_speedwriting. Why it had to have pronoun-only descriptions, I do not know. *shrug*

It was dark and it was late and she was exhausted, but for all of that she couldn’t cycle down to recharge. She lay in her own berth for a long while, twisting and turning to try and get comfortable or just wear her processor down to the point that it would force recharge on her, but it hadn’t done any good. She had just tangled the insulating wrap around her legs and grown more and more frustrated.

Finally, her frustration pulled her out of her berth and into the halls of their base. She walked the halls quietly, not wanting to disturb any of the others who were actually managing to find their rest. The silence was almost oppressive, however, and she found no comfort in her walk.

Instead, she found herself standing outside the door to someone else’s room, hoping for some sort of comfort the way she had as a sparkling.

She knew the door wouldn’t be locked—it hadn’t been since they were all so very young—so she opened it and stepped through. The quarters she entered were Spartan, not because their owner didn’t want to have nice things, but because none of them had any nice things left. The only thing in the room that could be called a decoration was a holograph on the corner of the makeshift desk. She smiled when she looked at it, fondly remembering the day it had been taken.

She made her way into the back half of the personal quarters, where the occupant lay on his recharge berth. He looked particularly old tonight, damaged from the day’s battle and exhausted after seeing everyone out alive again. He had been old for as long as she had known him and she wasn’t afraid to admit to herself that she was afraid that tonight would be the night he didn’t come back online with the sunrise.

She wondered what they would all do without him when that time really did come.

“Lass, what are you doing here?” Bright optics lit the room unexpectedly as he came back online abruptly. His voice was worried, but still strong despite everything.

“I couldn’t recharge,” she said softly. “I’ll go. You need to rest so that your repairs set properly.”

“Lass, in all your life I’ve never sent you away.” He scooted back on the berth a bit to make room. “I’m hardly going to start now.”

She smiled at his gesture. Even when she was a terrified sparkling in a devastated neutral camp, he had known just what to say to make her feel better. Without hesitating, she slid onto the berth and snuggled up against him.

“Now don’t be making a habit of this. Mechs’ll talk, and don’t want to have to give Springer a beat down when he comes to defend your honor.”

She chuckled softly as she felt recharge finally starting to pull her under. Springer wouldn’t come to defend her honor and they both knew she would come back again.


End file.
